It changes you Season 1
by Stuwee
Summary: Full summary inside. A famous saying once said: "Mankind can accomplish the greatest of things, weather it's good or bad, but in the hearts of man their are the parts of you, that are not you, but are unleashed when they have to, no hero can remain good on a world filled with evil"


**Hi everybody, my first fic had so many mistakes and it kind of sucked, so I decided to re-do it, only this time it will be better, my first season will mainly be about the introduction into the world of zombies.**

**My story is basically about how the world can change a once hero, since Ben is my favorite character it will mostly be about him. I do plan on letting Ben return to his family later, but will he be the same, will the hero finally see that lives are not worth saving.**

**summary: Twenty one year old Ben Tennyson, hero of Earth. There was an accident during a mission to find a terrorist group called 'light shadows', during the mission Ben finds a piece of forgotten technology that changes his life, how in the world of zombies, the hero cannot make the decision he used to, for it can bring death, can he make it back to his world, to his family, or will the monster within take over.**

* * *

**A famous saying once said: "_Mankind can accomplish the greatest of things, weather it's good or bad, but in the hearts of man their are the parts of you, that are not you, but are unleashed when they have to, no hero can remain good on a world filled with evi"_**

**and that's basically what happened to me, my name is Ben Tennyson, I am a twenty year old male, and this is how the world changed me.**

**About fifty years ago, a scientist called Robert Daniels worked on a secret project for an organization called the plumbers, he wasn't a plumber himself but the organization had asked for his assistance in this type of work.**

**To put it simple, he was seen as a nut-job, always going on about building a device to take us some place better, some place new and possibly untouched, a portal that would take us to a better place, but, he was just seen as a crazy person in the eyes and mind of the public.**

**A couple of months ago, a strange group of people calling themselves plumbers came up to him with a theory, could they actually succeed in creating such a devise. They hired him to help plumber scientists come up with ideas of how to construct such a device.**

**After nine months of non-stop planning they came up with an idea, an idea on how to create a portal.**

**Eventually they where proved correct and the first Dimension Portal was created, it took three years to gather the supplies and finish the job, but it was worth it in the end, until...**

**Robert Daniels wanted to test the portal, to see where it would place him, to finally show people he was right. So he used himself as the test dummy, he went in...but not out, six years later the plumbers where able to reverse the process and got Robert Daniels back, but he wasn't the same, what ever was on the other side of the portal drove him insane, he murdered six people including himself that day.**

**After that the portal was shut down, lost, forgotten. The material it was made from couldn't be destroyed now, only reversed.**

**And that's where I come in, many years later, two weeks after I turned twenty years old, something happened one night during a mission, I was called on my ultimatrix that a terrorist group was somewhere in New York, I flown there and proceeded to find this terrorist group. They called themselves _light Shadows_, I had a small group of plumber soldiers with me, over the year the plumbers converted themselves into a militarized organization.**

**Our target was a building just out New York, we drove there in the back of a navy blue plumber van...**

* * *

Episode 1, meet the Shadows.

...Ben sat at the back of the van, there where two vans, each containing six plumbers and Ben, he spent enough time with these men to know them, according to their brief not all of them could be making it home, which saddened Ben a lot, sure he could save people, but not all the time.

"yo Ben", said a plumber soldier who they called 'Arnold', Ben looked up to face the man, he wore a full body armor, he was covered from head to toe in blue armor, the areas that where not covered in blue armor was covered in black tights, and had green visors.

"yeah", Ben casually replied, it was night so he was a bit tired, sure he lived in a house with Kai Green now and had no curfew, but he wished he would just go to bed earlier some nights.

"how's yo girl", he asked with some interest, Ben and Kai have been dating for about one and a half years now, he liked her a lot and can see himself having a future with her, but he still wanted to see where this relationship is going.

"she's great, moved in already, huh, guess she's already planing a wedding", they both laughed lightly,"anyway, how's Molly", Molly was Arnold's wife, they had been together for six years now and was happily married, and Ben liked hearing about what they've been up to lately.

"she's fine, at home spendin' time with me boys", Joe had four sons, the first was Mathew, he's sixteen, second is Jack, he's twelve, third is Jacob, he's ten, and last is Kyle, he's eight. Ben met his kids before they went on this mission, they where good kids but as Joe said, 'they could be hell on Earth if they wanted to'."also planin' on takin' them all to Paris for our next holiday".

"wow nice", Ben complimented on Joe's idea for a family holiday,"thinking of taking a romantic trip with Kai myself, Gwen and Kevin had been to Paris once, they say its-"

"alright ladies", came o voice from their badges,"cut the chatter and gear up, you got five minutes"

"you ready", asked Joe securing his M5 rifle.

Ben smiled and flashed the ultimatrix,"always"

..._5 minutes later_...

The two blue van's parked just outside an abandoned building, the back doors flew open and eleven soldiers made their way out, they switched on their laser lights on their rifle and secured the front and back of the building. Ben came out last and turned himself into Big Chill.

"Ben", Joes voice came from behind,"our team in the rear will be waitin' for anyone who tries to escape, us in the front will clear the building", he said.

"I'll go in first, if our inelegance was correct the leader is somewhere in there as well, you stick behind me, and keep an eye out, we don't know what's in there", Ben said as they made their way towards the entrance door, Ben went intangible so he could slip through the door to make sure there are no traps on the other side.

After a few moments Ben gave the 'clear' and the rest of the team stormed through the building, there was a long hallway, it was dark so the only light that was provided was from the rifles, Ben took lead down the hallway, since Big Chill can go intangible no bullets where likely to hit him.

beyond the hallway was a Large room full of crates and broken parts of the building, the team took cover behind some of the first batch of crates, Joe put on his heat vision goggles and scanned the area, everything that he could see was cold, he was about to give the clear when he spotted something, something warm was moving behind some fallen beams."we got boggies!"

Gunfire erupted throughout the building, shots where coming from all sides, Ben remained still as shots went through his body, he quickly moved to where gunfire was coming from, a man dressed in black armor and red vision goggles lat behind fallen beams, he came out of his cover and shot at the plumbers, Ben came up from behind and frozen him in place. More shots came from behind, he was about to move when a strong force knocked him off his feat into the near-by crates, they shattered on impact. Ben got back up to see a man also dressed in black and red armor with red vision googles, and some sort of breathing apparatus on his mouth, he stood there with a smoking gun, the one used to knock Ben off his feet. That's why Ben was assigned to this mission, these people are believed to have alien weaponry,

The man turned and ran down another hallway behind him, Ben picked himself up and pursued him, he turned on his badge and spoke,"I've got the leader! Keep the rest busy while I get him!"

"roger that!", a voice called back, Ben used his wings as a boost to catch this guy faster, he stopped in a large room with a hole in the ground, the hole took up most of the room, there was no sign of the masked man witch meant he must be down there. Ben flew to down to the bottom and followed the tunnel, it only seemed to go down even more. The hallway ended in what look liked a lab, it was a huge lab with dusty and broken lab equipment, but in the middle of the room was a large circular machine, a light red flash came from its side, it still worked?

"amazing, isn't it", the masked man came out from the shadows, Ben could now see him more clearly, he had white hair and grey eyes,"found this about a month ago, trying to figure out what it is", he walked slowly around the machine, examining it as he went on,"must be really old, but what it does is really...impressive".

"interesting, what does it do", Ben pretended to be interested in what he was saying, he turned back into human and walked forward.

"why don't you find out", he tapped the side with the red flashing button, the machine hummed to life and a blue light formed in the center,"shall we", he said raising his fists.

Ben doesn't usually fist fight someone, but this guy was willing to use his pride instead of a weapon, but if he did try anything, Ben could quickly use the ultimatrix,"alright, if you think you can take me", he said with a goofy grin. The masked man just half smiled before he swung his right fist, Ben ducked avoiding the punch and delivered an uppercut to the mans stomach, he bent over in pain, Ben brought his leg up to knee him but he dodged it and punched Ben square in the face, he stumbled back to receive another blow to his left cheek, before he could hit him again, Ben grabbed his fist and kneed him in the gut, the makes man fell to the ground in a cry of pain.

"Your finished, your going to prison", Ben said as he walked over him, the masked man started to laugh uncontrollably, this confused Ben from the position he was in.

"no", was all he said.

"oh yeah, then what's you plan?"

"how else was I supposed to get rid of you", he kicked Ben from the ground, Ben stumbled back when his arm was being pulled by something, he looked back to see his hand had disappeared behind the blue light, he was so busy fighting the masked man that he failed to see he moved in front of the circular machine, Ben tried pulling his hand out but the force behind it was too strong.

"now", he turned to be met face to face with the masked man,"your finished", he delivered the final punch to Bens face, Ben fell backwards into the machine. A blue light blinded the room, and disappeared, he was gone.

"that went better than expected", the masked man said to himself pulling out a hidden camera he had in his suit, he placed it on the nearest table,"and that ladies and gentleman", he spoke into the camera,"is a warning for anyone who gets in our way", he raised his hand and stopped the recording.

The hero was gone, or was he?

* * *

**I will update soon, please tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
